New Boss
by Hecate28
Summary: Oneshot. Spoiler alert for end of Series 16/start of Series 17. The new boss at the Lyell Centre has an interesting introduction to the team. Rated T for minor use of swearing


**New Boss**

**Author's Note: This is set post series 16 so there are a few spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen it (or is just in denial about it) and has a few spoilers for series 17. Also just to warn you, there's a little bit of swearing in this.**

There was someone sitting at Leo's desk.

She knew she should stop calling it Leo's desk since Leo died but it was just a habit. Just like how she still called Jack's desk 'Harry's desk' (which everyone really knew meant that it was Nikki's desk).

She knew this day had been coming for a while now. Nikki knew they would interview for Leo's replacement given that she had turned the offer of being head of department down. She didn't want to deal with the politics. She didn't feel coolheaded enough to do that, not in the way Leo could. Given that Jack was too junior to be considered for a professorship and Clarissa didn't want the job either, it meant that they were left with the inevitable option of a newcomer.

Thomas Chamberlain.

That was the name the email from the coroner had sent her. Doctor Thomas Chamberlain. Well, now it was Professor Chamberlain.

She was vaguely aware of his work in toxicology (bones would always be her first and foremost love) and a quick search on the internet brought up an impressive CV. Jack had shown her a few papers the man had written and she had to admit they were well researched. He was top of his field and she knew she could learn a lot from him. The extra pair of hands as well would be an assist. Maybe Nikki could actually go home on time for once now.

Nikki gazed over at Professor Chamberlain. He was tall, with dark hair. He was middle-aged given the furrow lines in his brow that emerged as he scanned his computer screen (either that or he was just a bit stressed). He was dressed in a dark suit and Nikki could sense his air of professionalism even from a distance.

He glanced up and made eye contact with her and Nikki blushed as she realised she was staring. Thomas frowned at her, evidently trying to work out which of his new colleagues this was. She put her bag down on her desk and walked into the office.

"Doctor Nicola Alexander I presume," he said holding out his hand

"Nikki," she corrected (with two k's and a heart above the 'I')

"Nikki," he nodded "Pleased to meet you. As you probably have gathered I'm Thomas Chamberlain,"

"My new Boss," she said and he nodded with a smile

"I believe I have some big shoes to fill," he said "I've met one of your colleagues already, Clarissa but I'm yet to meet your lead forensic scientist. Jake?"

"Jack," Nikki corrected "Don't expect him anytime soon though. He's always late,"

"Thanks for the heads-up" he said gratefully "We've had a body come in this morning and I was thinking we could use it as an opportunity for me to get me hands dirty and for you to give me the grand tour,"

"Sure," Nikki smiled as she led the way out of the office

The glass doors suddenly banged open and Jack hurtled in looking slightly worse for wear, He had been cage-fighting again judging by the state of his face.

"Jack Hodgson I presume?" Thomas said looking the man up and down

"Who wants to know," Jack frowned, sizing the man up

"Your new boss,"

"Shit," Jack swore "Sorry!" he winced "Pleased to meet you,"

"And you Mr Hodgson. Let us not make a habit of this lateness,"

"Sure thing," Jack nodded wincing as raised voices came from the corridor "The DCI on this new case has arrived. He's like a bear with a sorehead,"

"What's his name?" Nikki asked

"Bob Mumford" Jack reeled off and Nikki internally groaned

(shit, shit, shit)

"Doctor Alexander," a lab tech called "Two more bodies have just been brought in,"

"Thanks Nigel," she called "We'll be through in a moment,"

"Is it always this busy?" Thomas frowned and Nikki was sure she could detect some nervousness about him

She shrugged off her coat and pushed up her sleeves "Welcome to the Lyell Centre," she said with a smile.


End file.
